


Young Hearts

by MaybeMan



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: A little bit tad of angst, Crying, Hugging, This was meant to be a short drabble, also tommy is precious and pure, and that one soldier dude, but i got way into it, i'm shit at titles, mention of benrey, mention of bubby, mention of coomer, protect him at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeMan/pseuds/MaybeMan
Summary: My take/twist on the scene where Gordon and Tommy reunite with each other in the Residue Processing Plant after being betrayed
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta & Gordon Freeman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	Young Hearts

He couldn't believe it, he couldn't fucking believe it. Gordon was sitting on a patch of sand resting his head on the crimson cliff that seemed to enclose the entire Black Mesa facility from the rest of society. Every single fibre and nerve of his being was aching in inordinate pain due to being beaten to a pulp by the two soldiers that ambushed him, and his...arm. Thankfully the suit was already scabbing up the cruel severing to prevent any infections and causing more harm to Gordon but it still felt extremely sore and he couldn't do basic actions such as crouch or crawl without being in uttermost agony.

Gordon, using all of the willpower and strength he still had within him, stood up and limped to the ladder of the tall structure. His thoughts switched from his pain to the last time he last saw his teammates and what he could hear over his said brutal thrashing and pleads of help.

(Beginning of flashback)

"You FINALLY gave me a reason to take care of business!" Spoke Bubby.

"What is that man doing?! "What i- What is he doing?! to Mister Freeman!" Tommy blubbered in a panicked manner.

"I told your stupid ass you fucked up! And now, you're paying the price!" Bubby followed up on his previous comment.

"OHHH, this is a big- this is a big f- this is the big fight. I've been waiting for this moment!" Benrey commented in his usual monotone voice, despite feeling happiness due to taking pleasure in seeing Gordon getting beaten up.

"But Mister Freeman! Is gonna- Was gonna help us get outta here! And we were- wuh- be- we're gon- guh- gonna go home!" Tommy stammered due to the stress of the situation

"Now Gordon, I wish I could help, but it seems you're all out of Playcoins(TM)! "

And then, the sick motherfuckers did it.

"Oh my god, his arm! I didn't tell you to do that!" Bubby spat at the marines.

"NO!!! Not Dr. Freeman's right arm!" Shouted Tommy

"Well, whatever." Bubby brushing off the minor setback

And that was the last thing Gordon heard before he fainted due to the blood loss.

(End of flashback.)

Those two assholes, Bubby and Benrey. He knew that those two were scheming against him when they were in the hydraulic press facility but he didn't know they'll pull off something like this. If he finds those two he won't hesitate to kill them, or even worse. Coomer, despite his occasional annoying and less frequent dark moments, was an alright person in Gordon's eyes but he didn't think that he would be involved this, or maybe he wasn't. He didn't know what he'll do if he came across Coomer again and if he did…well, that's a bridge he has to across when he gets to it. Tommy? He would never do something like this due of his almost childlike innocence and his loyalty to Gordon. He wondered if that soldier dude had anything to do with this, what was his name? Fourside? Fluorine? It doesn't matter, he was most definitely dead anyways. When Gordon snapped back to reality, before he knew it he was entering the rusty interior of a vent into the Residue Processing facility. He crawled inside and ventured to the darkness with his flashlight drawn to guide him. His entire body was still engulfed in a fiery agony and it took him everything not to give up, curl up into a pathetic ball and start weeping uncontrollably but, he continued on.

  
After what felt like an eternity Gordon finally reached an end and he popped his head out to scan the area. His eyes adjusted to the lighting and he could finally see what was in the room.

And then...

He saw him

Tommy.

Gordon didn't even care about his suffering fame and dismemberment and jumped out of the opening and landed. It hurts like absolute hell but he didn't care and he ran to Tommy. 

"Huh?" Before Tommy could even react, Gordon embraced him in a warm and passionate hug. 

"Tommy! Your still here!" Gordon said almost on the verge of tears.

"M-M-Mister Freeman! I'm glad your okay!" Tommy said with glee, almost on the verge of tears as well, probably even more than Gordon. The two continued to embrace for a couple of seconds but Gordon had some questions to ask him so he broke up the hug. Gordon started with the one that's on his mind the most.

"Tommy, are you here to kill me? D-D-Did they tell you to finish me off?"

Tommy was a little taken back by Gordon's question but he told him the upmost truth.

"No...They tricked me..." Tommy said and continued on "They gave me a Beyblade."

"Did they leave you behind?"

"Yeah...I ran away" Tommy bowed his head in shame.

Gordon put his remaining arm on Tommy's shoulder to signal him that he did the right thing.

"Man, honestly.."

Tommy chirped back up "They took the Beyblade back through, Mr. Freeman."

"Oh...Will you go back if they gave you another Beyblade?"

Tommy stood on the spot and looked at the floor, pondering on Gordon's question, not sure what to say or even do.

"I know that's hard to think about. That's- That's a pretty good deal."

Tommy just simply nodded and Gordon thought of an suggestion and promise to him.

"Say, when this is all over and everything goes back to normal, I'll buy you a Beyblade, anyone that you want, I'll get it for you. Deal?"

Tommy's eyes lit up with a spark of excitement and joy 

"R-Really? Thank you Mister Freeman!" Tommy smiled at Gordon and he did the same. For the first time in forever Gordon felt something he hasn't in a long time

True, genuine happiness 

However, Tommy's excitement was cut short when he saw Gordon's missing arm.

"Oh my god! You don't have a hand!" Tommy panicked like he did in the ambush situation.

"I know..." Gordon felt like crying again and this time, it wasn't the happy crying but he kept himself together despite the suffering

"How are you going to...write?" 

Gordon just looked at his arm and just said "That's the least of my concerns...I might not live."

"We can make you a new hand but not in this room"

"Like, a prosthetic?"

"This room has too many creatures in it, it doesn't look sanitary."

"Do you have...any medical experience?"

"No.."

Tommy then continued "I only have soda" Tommy went and inspected the warning on massive steel container. "-But we should get going because this says that this is hazardous waste" Tommy cautioned his companion. 

Gordon couldn't help but stand there and smile at Tommy. He had absolutely no idea what lies in his journey to the Lambda Labs, what paths he will cross with old or new allies and how well prepared he is to overcome them, considering how much of a dead weight he is now but if he has Tommy, his one and only true friend by his side throughout all of this then Gordon knew, that everything, was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction and I wanna get more into writing stories, both for HL: Self Aware AI and other media so if you have any criticism/advice that I could take and use to improve my work I'll be more than thankful.
> 
> p.s. tommy is best boy


End file.
